


The Wild Pony: After Hours

by Therealdeo



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Everyone's celebrating and then two out of town strangers show up... turns out Alex and Michael have a history with them and Kyle's about ready to put his ass on the line.





	The Wild Pony: After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> So I'm copping out. This is day 6 and 7 for Alex Manes Appreciation Week but it's really just smut... It's the most porn and penises I've ever written. This has been a labour of love and way longer than it ever was supposed to be.  
> Ummm... so Buck and Eddie are from the Fox show 9-1-1 I'd add photos but I suck still at Ao3 so google I guess?  
> Also... I went all over the place with this one.... I really just went for it. 
> 
> This would not be here without the cheer leading of my bestie... she's seen some of this but definitely not all of it and I hope that she likes it and it stands up to everything I made it out to be.  
> On with the smut.

Things have finally calmed down enough for the rag-tag group of people that Alex calls family can have a night where they can let loose and free with no immediate consequences. After the truth about Rosa was told to Arturo (who really wasn’t all that surprised that Aliens were real; turns out that the parental generation was more involved than anyone really knew) and Maria was finally clued into everything that’s gone on for a long ass time, Liz and Isobel (who got very close when Max was in stasis) decided that it was time for everyone to catch up and do what they all missed out on when they were younger. Liz is scary enough on her own and when Isobel and her decided to team up, no one had the option to really say no. 

Alex knocks back the end of his first beer of the night and just observing. Kyle’s hustling the latest batch of tourists passing through at pool, Maria is concocting something entitled ‘Rocky Mountain Bear Fucker’ at the behest of Liz and Isobel, Max catching up with Jenna and meeting her sister, and Rosa’s seated across from Alex and Michael. 

“So….how are things? The town didn’t implode that much when the cosmic connection reconnected, and Maria hasn’t kicked you out permanently Guerin, so I’m guessing things are back to normal?”

Michael squeezes Alex’s thigh underneath the table and glances his way before he replies. Alex can’t help the calmness and happiness that seems permanently etched on Michael’s features now.

“I mean, I’ve got no baseline for normal Ortecho, but…” He glances back to Alex’s face again. “Things are.. Good. Great even.” He leans over to kiss Alex. 

The sound of gagging pulls both of them out of the kiss with gentle smiles on their faces. 

“Ugh… you make me sick.. Worse than Echo over there.”

Alex throws a coaster her way. 

“Don’t compare us with  _ that _ borderline disaster.” 

Anything that was going to be said is cut off by the sound of Michael’s phone going off. He picks it up. 

“Hello?” He glances at Alex. “Oh. You’re here already. Great. Umm...I’ll meet you at the town line and drive you to the cabin. Be right there.”

Alex leans closer to Michael, Rosa temporarily forgotten about. 

“They’re here already then?” 

Michael nods his head. 

“Yeah.”

Alex moves to push Michael out of the booth. 

“Let’s go then.”

“Nah. You stay here. I’ll take ‘em to the  cabin and then we’ll come back here and introduce them to the crazies.”

Rosa slaps Michael’s arm as he’s standing beside the table. 

“Hey.”

Alex ignores her and leans up to leave a lingering kiss to Michael’s lips; tongue dipping into his mouth as a promise for later. 

“Bye Darlin’”

*******

About fifteen minutes later, the group has gone back to the table and shots have been passed along and everyone is slightly drunker than they might have been meaning to.

The regulars and tourists seemed to have moved along for the night so everyone, Maria included, is shocked when the door to the Pony opens and the most gorgeous man ever walks in. 

Tall, dark and handsome, doesn’t even begin to describe the Greek god that has walked in. Dark hair, dark eyes, strong legs, and an ass that you can bounce a quarter on that’s visible when he turns around, obviously looking for someone or something. 

“Fuck. Me. He is…”

“Liz the word you’re looking for is ‘mind blowingly hot.’” 

Isobel leans forward to help Liz with closing her jaw. 

Everyone seems to be needing to wipe up drool that’s happening, when Max says something that makes everybody choke. 

“Fuck. He’s gorgeous.” Everyone glances in his direction. “And I like girls.”

Liz elbows him in the side. 

“Well...mostly.”

“Max’s new found life choices aside, I’m gonna go see what brought Mr. Hottie to town.” Isobel got up and slammed back the rest of her drink before she walked away without anyone being able to stop her. Once she gets up to where the newbie is, she doesn’t even hesitate. “Of all the dive bars in the world, and you walk into mine. Up for a dusty rounder out back? Seats in my car go all. The. Way. Back.” 

To his credit, Mr. Hottie just huffs out a quiet laugh and the most amazing smile lights up his face. 

“Uh… thanks.” His hand goes to the back of his neck to rub there. For sure a nervous tick shining through. “But, you’re not entirely my type.”

Isobel takes a step back and looks herself up and down before narrowing her eyes. 

“Really? I’m not your type?”

“Listen… you’re gorgeous and in any other world I would, but I'm taken and I’m not into really into girls.”

Isobel’s jaw drops and the stranger carries on. 

“I also have a fiance, who might take slight offence.”

Isobel, not really used to rejection, squares her shoulders and she reaches for the drink Maria made her.

“Oh well.. Your loss; I do hot yoga. Very flexible.”

As she walks away, she hears words that she didn’t expect and that threw her for a loop,

“Not really… my fiance does yoga too.  **Lots** of wall sex.”

Kyle’s elbow slips on the table at what he overhead as he was the closest to the conversation. The bang that it makes, turns the strangers attention towards them. He’s giving them all a once over when his eyes go back to Alex and they lit up like a Christmas tree. The smile that crosses his face makes him even more handsome. 

“Lex!” He makes his way over and drags Alex into a very familiar looking hug and then pulls back, his arms still wrapped around Alex. “For a small town, you sure are one hard-to-find son-of-a-bitch. You didn’t tell me it’d be this hard to find the best bar in town.”

“Holy shit Eddie. What the hell are you doing here? I told you I’d be back in a little bit.”

Before he can reply, Guerin walks in with  _ another _ drop dead guy who’s wearing his cowboy hat, and has his arm thrown around the other man’s shoulders. Michael is leaning in; lips touching the other man’s cheek and the arm around the shoulders drop down until it’s clear that there is only one place that Guerin’s hand went to. The strangers ass through his back jean pocket. The man’s face is just as gorgeous as the rest of him and even the birthmark above his left eye socket. 

Everyone’s eyes seem to go wide and dart to each other when all four seem to gravitate towards each other. 

Liz leans forward to the others at the table and harshly whispers, “What the fuck? Tell me that you didn’t just see that too?”

Kyle’s oddly quiet and has a look on his face like he’s thinking all the proper medical terms for the human body to not say or think certain things but. FUCK. Alex and Michael know sin incarnate? Somewhere there’s a God and he hates Kyle.  Kyle’s fairly confident in the forgiveness he’s gotten from Alex the last couple of months; especially since he was honest: he was a dick because he was hiding his own sexuality crisis. But if Alex (and Guerin of all people) have laid with either of these two? Kyle may have to throw himself off the nearest bridge. 

Kyle is broken from his revelry from movement out of the corner of his eye. Everyone seems to be grabbing their shit and leaving.  But for some reason Kyle’s drawn more so to Alex tonight than he perhaps ever has been and while Guerin still spends more time jumping on Kyle’s last nerve, he’s not ugly. Curls and a cowboy hat stir something in him. 

Kyle’s sitting there, lost in his own thoughts, when a beer gets placed on the table in front of him. He looks up and sees Alex sliding in the booth across from him. 

“Alex...get bored of your new friends already?”

Kyle looks over and sees Guerin with Hottie 1 and Hottie 2 racking the balls on the pool table. He’s kinda taken by how happy Alex looks. God knows he deserves it. After all the shit that Kyle has been through: his dad, literal war, and the off again - on again with Michael, the last few months have done Alex a world of good. His hair is longer, the nail polish has made a reappearance, the clothes a mix of 2008 Emo Alex and 2019 Veteran, and a permanent smile etched onto his face. Kyle’s apologized a lot and he knows now that all the both of them need to do is just move on and be friends as adults. 

“No… just saw that you were sitting here about to cry into your beer and thought I’d rescue you from yourself so you could come play a round. Show my friends how we do it in Roswell.”

“Okay first of all I was not about to cry into my beer.”

“Sure you weren’t.” 

“And second of all, who are your friends? I don’t think I’ve seen them around here and you’re  _ awfully _ close with them.” Kyle shifts slightly uncomfortable in his seat. “So’s Guerin for that matter.” 

At the mention of Michael, Alex looks over and sees him leaning against the side of the pool table while Hottie 1 and Hottie 2 take their respective shots. Michael looks amazing even covered in grease and oil stains; but he really takes Alex’s breath away when Michael makes a genuine effort in cleaning up. Jeans that make his legs look a mile long, turquoise belt buckle, clean white t-shirt and a black opened button up that stretches obscenely across his shoulders. Alex feels like he’s just walked through the desert the amount that his throat is dry whenever he looks at Michael. He must have zoned out because Kyle’s voice is now coming through kind of foggy. 

“...And now I’ve lost you because Guerin bent over to take a shot. I mean… it is a nice ass.”

“I  **can** hear you Kyle.”

“Wasn’t hiding anything Manes. So do they have names?”

“The one with the birthmark is Buck and his boyfriend is Eddie. Eddie Diaz served in the army. He’s the one that pulled me out of Baghdad. He and his group pulled us out. Well..pulled me out. Rogers and Lewis weren’t as lucky.”

Kyle reaches out to grasp Alex’s hand on the table. 

“But you made it. You’re alive. You’ve got so much to live for.”

Alex just smiles and turns his hand over so he can lace his fingers through Kyle’s. 

“Yes. Now I do. Time was though, Magoo, I had nothing. Yeah I was alive but I wasn’t living. It wasn’t like those Hallmark cheesy love stories that are Max’s guilty pleasure and he’ll deny. I wasn’t the war hero who came home and got the guy. I just dealt with another kind of war and I stupidly thought that Michael and I would pick up from where we were but we needed to be apart. We’d been holding on to something that barely got started at seventeen and tried to make it work at twenty-eight. That couldn’t work. As much as it pains me, Michael needed to be with someone else and I needed to get used to the new normal. I had faith that we’d find our way back to each other if we were meant to be. We needed to be more than just cosmic fucking.” 

“And judging by the ring on your finger, you are.” Kyle knocks back the rest of his beer. “So… Eddie saving your life is why Guerin’s cool with the ass grabbing?”

Alex smirks. 

“Yeah...among other things.” Alex separates from Kyle and he hauls him up from the booth and starts dragging Kyle over to the pool table. Maria calls him over and hands him the keys to the bar, telling him to make sure the place is locked when the reunion’s over. Maria grabs her purse and slaps a hand over Isobel’s mouth before she can quip; they’re both laughing out the door. “So… what do you say? Game of pool?”

*******

A few games go by and Alex is leaning against a table watching Buck and Eddie thoroughly beat Kyle at pool. 

Michael leans into Alex’s ear,

“You sure you brought the real Valenti over? Isn’t he the guy that tourists curse come morning when their wallet is cleaned out and they’ve been put through the wringer?”

Alex narrows his eyes and just replies to Michael. Alex knows exactly what Kyle’s game is. 

“Yeah.. Notice something?” 

“No. Why? What should I be noticing?”

“Watch.”

They both turn to watch Kyle. Kyle’s doing the dumb townie thing. He started to play with the tip of his pool cue, running his fingers over the tip, and running a hand over Buck’s chest. Michael chokes on his own spit when he hears what comes out of Kyle’s mouth next. 

“Can you show me how to play pool?” Alex and Michael’s eyes bug out of their heads when they hear the sort of demure tone to Kyle’s voice. Coupled with the soft, shy movements that are alternating between Buck and Eddie’s bodies, this is a side that neither, especially Alex, have ever seen Kyle be like. “How do I hold the stick?”

Buck just glances at Eddie who’s got a smirk on his face. He makes a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Buck pulls Kyle against him.

“Yeah? Want me to show you how to play?”

Kyle just nods his head and Buck leans down to whisper into his ear, Kyle’s back to Eddie.

“Then turn around and bend over the table there Doc.” 

Eddie’s noticing the glint in Buck’s eye. He knows what horny Buck is like when he sees something that he wants, and, this ‘townie’ certainly ain’t ugly. Fucking cheekbones to die for. Eddie just wants to mess him up. He wonders how Alex is going to take it if - when - Buck and Eddie ruin Kyle. Turns out he doesn’t need to worry. Judging by their hands down each others pants and Michael’s lips fully attached to Alex’s neck, Eddie is pretty sure they’re both okay with Kyle getting some attention tonight. He can hear what he’s pretty sure is filthy words being murmured into Alex’s neck in between bites and kisses, and Michael’s hand is moving faster and faster and Alex’s gaze is becoming a little more unfocused. When Eddie focuses back on the pool table, he sees that Buck’s got Kyle bent over and is bent over Kyle’s back. He’s obviously showing him the ‘proper’ way to hold a pool cue and Kyle seems to be pushing his ass back into Buck’s dick. Buck’s really not looking like he’s all that bothered; especially because he’s rolling his own hips into Kyle’s ass. 

Eddie leans into Alex’s side.

“I thought you said Valenti was the best pool player in the county.”

“Oh he is...but for sure he’s up to something. Judging by the jealousy in his voice and the heat in his eyes earlier. I’d prepare yourself. And Buck.” Alex turns he body slightly to Eddie’s. “Somehow I think you can handle yourself.” 

“Oh yeah. Speaking of… I’m pretty sure Guerin and Buck got up to something while they were off together earlier tonight.”

“Hey… you helped make the ground rules last night. My ring on his finger, my body in bed with him every night but he’s not dead. Neither am I.” 

Alex’s hand slides across Eddie’s back into the back pocket of Eddie’s jeans to squeeze his ass. 

“Besides… can’t let that LA Fire Department trained ass go to waste.”

Eddie is cut off from replying when Michael walks up, mouth already running.

“So...anyone else ready to call bullshit on Valenti? Guy’s beyond a shark and he’s made tourists swear never to come back and  _ now _ he’s pulling this ‘damsel’ crap?”

Alex and Eddie just laugh and the latter puts his beer down and walks over to the pool table where Buck still has Kyle bent over the pool table. But as he walks over to the two, he pulls a semi-pliant Kyle up so that he’s pulled back against his chest. He gestures over to Alex and Michael who tip their beers to Kyle, and Eddie sends Kyle over with a smack to the ass. 

Michael comments on Kyle’s dazed and turned on face as he walks back to the pool table. Alex is close to follow Michael, gaze on his ass the entire time. It’s when Alex gets to the pool table that he clues into what’s going on. 

“What exactly are you offering there, pretty boy?”

Buck chimes in. 

“I mean...I’ve had to teach you how to even hold a stick. What could you possibly be willing to offer up? You’re pretty much broke. What’s left?”

“If I lose this next game, you  **both** get my ass.”

“Oh really now?”

Buck and Eddie share a look, Michael starting to make comments, and Alex pulls Kyle aside to figure out what the fuck is going on with Kyle. 

“What the hell’s gotten into you Valenti? Normally you’ve got three times as much cash in your pocket when you leave as when you get here.”

Kyle barely glances as Alex and says.

“Come on, Manes. You’re telling me that if you weren’t with Angsty Cowboy, wouldn’t you want to be the meat in  _ that _ sandwich?” 

Kyle’s all prepared for Alex to be in instant denial and some sputtering, he just gets this smile on his face and his hand starts to drift towards his hardening dick. 

“Oh… but I have been.”

Kyle’s jaw drops and it’s like he just can’t process this information. 

“But...but Guerin?”

Alex looks and smirks towards Kyle and starts walking backward to the three racking the balls once more.

“Oh...he was there.” Alex winks. “He called the shots.”

“What the fuck Alex? When?!?”

“Couple months ago… when Eddie introduced Buck to us. We were going to come into town, but fuck. Eddie kissed me against the kitchen counter, and Michael exploded glasses from how turned on he was. Couldn’t walk for a day.” 

Kyle and Alex’s conversation is broken up by the three at the pool table calling them over.  Kyle basically gave himself over to these two hot firefighters and he really doesn’t need to fake being bad at pool tonight.  With the filth being said into his ear and the hands ‘adjusting his stance’, Kyle has long past turned on an hour ago. 

Alex and Michael step back.  Alex trusts Eddie, and by future nuptials, Buck; but Kyle is still Alex’s oldest friend.  The bisexuality thing is new to being out loud but Kyle admitted he was the typical trope: Star Jock, best friend likes boys, star jock becomes a dickhead because he can’t handle the pressure of being associated with (and Kyle hates that he ever used these words and threw them in Alex’s face at prom) “a cocksucker.” So star jock alienated his best friend because he couldn’t handle  _ feelings _ . Kyle wishes he could go punch his younger self; lord knows he and Alex would have a better relationship and he’d have ‘experienced’ his bi-awakening  **years** before he did. But if it led to this moment, being in a decent friendship with Alex, getting along with Guerin and laying his ass, literally, on the line and on a bet? He would just do it sooner. 

Alex doesn’t know when he sat in Michael’s lap or when Michael even sat down, but Alex was already feeling weak in his knee so he’s grateful. He squirms as he gets settled and he feels Michael’s hands come up to grasp his hips, stilling him in place.  He’s also grateful that Maria added some arm chairs and low tables to add a little home to the bar, for the regulars at least. Alex gets comfortable, pushing his ass back into Michael who moans. 

“Easy, private. Unless you want a recreation of that night a couple of weeks ago, keep your ass still.” 

Alex smirks and he grinds down a little more. 

“Maybe that’s what I want babe.” 

Alex leans back, throwing his arm back around Michael’s neck, pulling him closer to leave kisses on the back of Alex’s neck. He throws his head back, nipping on Michael’s ear before saying the words that almost make Michael come in his jeans. 

“Maybe that’s what I want. I want you to use your powers to undo my pants, open me up and lift me  _ without _ using your hands.”

Alex can’t help himself: he grinds and rolls his hips back into Michael’s hard dick, barely two layers of fabric separating Michael’s dick . Michael’s hard dick, that’s desperately doing it’s best to fuck Alex. Alex’s other hand comes down to the armrest of the chair, riding Michael through their jeans, like there’s no tomorrow. Michael’s turquoise belt buckle really should be digging into Alex’s lower back and making things uncomfortable, but Alex could really not give two shits. 

“I want you to fucking  _ fuck _ me, Guerin. Right here… right now.”

Michael lets up from Alex’s neck briefly to reply. 

“How dangerous of you Private. But what would Valenti say…. Or heaven forbid, your army buddy and his hubby? You want me to fuck you darlin’? Use my powers to strip you, hold you in mid-air while I open that tight little hole of yours up, then fuck you down onto my cock?”

Alex nods his head and lets out a broken moan, but Michael carries on as if he didn’t hear a damn thing. 

“Your hole’s always so. Damn. Tight. And that’s after I fucked you good last night  _ and _ this morning.”

While Michael’s saying all this (albeit, truthful) filth, he’s doing just as Alex said: using his powers to undress both of them, holding Alex still above him with one leg over each arm rest. Michael’s pulled out a tube of lube he had grabbed from the truck before coming into the bar tonight and opening it to slick his fingers.  He’s running the third and fourth fingers of one hand down Alex’s back until the first two reach his hole. Michael doesn’t hesitate to slide one into Alex and aim for that spot that drives both of them insane. Their moans draw the attention of the three men still playing pool, though Buck just needs to sink the 8-ball and Kyle’s going to be spread out on the pool table about thirty seconds later.

Eddie wants the fucking game to be over with already, between Michael’s words making their way over to him, and Kyle bending over the pool table, and Buck rubbing up against him, he’s done with the game of it all. Valenti’s smoking hot and Eddie just wants to pin him down and fuck him until he can’t remember where he is and he’s screaming at the top of his lungs.

Eddie takes the pool cue out of Kyle’s hands and glues himself to his back, throwing his arm around his chest from behind and nipping at Kyle’s ear. Buck’s at the opposite end of the table and making eye contact, his fingers grazing the top of the pool cue and fingering it; clearly as a tease to both Eddie  **and** Kyle: showing them what he’s going to do once they’re all naked. 

“Look Kyle… you’re losing this game, so why don’t you just end your misery already and drop your pants and show us what’s rightfully ours.” 

Eddie cuts him off. 

“On conditions of the bet, after all.”

“But you gotta tell us you want this. If it was all a joke, that’s fine. You can leave and there’ll be no hard feelings. We don’t do anything without consent. We’re not into pain play.”

Buck cuts him off

“Well.---” 

“Sometimes...but nothing too extreme.” 

Kyle’s reaction is automatic: he drops his cue and he’s dropping his pants down as quickly as possible. He’s quick to stretch across the table, his arms reaching towards Buck and his legs spread enough for Eddie to step in between them. Eddie does so with no qualms. With one quick glance to Buck, to make sure they’re still on the same page, Eddie opens his belt buckle, opens his jeans, and he moves to rub his tenting underwear against Kyle’s ass. 

“Yes… Fuck it all. I want both of you.”

The rough fabric against a sensitive area should be painful to Kyle, but Kyle feels Eddie fuck his hips into his ass, and it’s like a switch has turned on inside of Kyle. 

“Fuck… please….fuck me…”

Buck’s opened up his jeans and has got his hand inside his pants, jerking himself off and biting his lip to the show in front of him. Eddie and Buck have talked about it before, hell they’ve already spent a night with Michael and Alex; it’s where they saw a photo of Kyle sandwiched between Michael and Alex. They knew that they needed to have even one night with the guy Guerin either calls ‘Cheekbones’ or ‘Valenti.’

Buck reaches out across the table to thumb Kyle’s bottom lip and asks,

“Want my dick in your pretty little mouth?”

Kyle moans around his thumb and nods his head.

“Then get up on your knees and make me want to stick my dick in that pretty little mouth.” 

And Kyle just rises. His hands automatically going to Buck’s open belt and his underwear and he uses the grip to ground himself and to mouth at the head of Buck’s dick until he feels Eddie come up behind him. 

“What’d’ ya think babe? Should we fuck him or make him beg a little bit more?” Buck reaches across the table to grab at Kyle’s hair, pulling his head up only to see the glazed pleasure filled look in his eye. He leans forward to press a faint kiss on Kyle’s lips  “I personally think he should beg. He sounds so pretty when he begs. What’s gonna happen when he gets a dick in him?”

“I don’t know but make up your mind quick.  He’s hard as a rock and I wanna fuck him when he comes untouched.”

Eddie leans down, still fucking his now bare cock against Kyle; the head of it catching on Kyle’s hole.  From the colour and the fluttering, it’s clear that Kyle has been fucking his own hole recently. 

Kyle’s already almost there from Eddie and Buck talking about him like he’s not there. Huh.  Turns out he likes being used as a toy. His bisexuality wasn’t all he was burying in high school: he’s a kinky fucker too. He loves getting used and talked about like he’s not there. 

It’s then that the three at the table remember they have an audience who choose now of all times to interrupt them. 

Michael’s voice cuts in, strained because Alex is all the way down on his cock and squeezing his muscles while Michael talks.  

“You should — Christ Alex, stop for a sec darling, I’ll fuck you again right away —- Buck, you should fuck his mouth. Lips like that and a mouth that back talks is bound to suck dick like a pro.” 

Alex whines and it makes everyone else (except Michael) take a second thought.  Alex can run things and be in charge but when Michael is around, he’s free to be how he wants to be. And right now, Alex wants to be fucked and he wants to come to the feel of Michael inside of him and the sight of Kyle getting spit roasted between two of the hottest guys he knows.

“Michael… baby please.  Please.” 

Michael’s fingers lightly wrapped around Alex’s dick are teasing Alex and he really just doesn’t want that. 

“Shhh… if I let you come darlin’, think you can come again? I’ll only let you come if you know you can come again.” 

Alex nods his head.  

“Yes… please.”

Michael leans up and bites Alex’s ear. 

“Come darlin’.  Show Kyle what you think of the show he’s putting on. Show’em how you like watching him get fucked.  How you like watching him beg. Fucking come and then you’ll watch the show continue. Fucking come Alex.”

Alex comes. 

Michael fucks his hips up into Alex, fucking him through his orgasm, jerking him off at the same time. Once he’s sure he’s wrung what he can from Alex, he gathers the come on his hand and the come on Alex’s abs and he brings it up to Alex’s mouth.  He slides one finger in and Alex cleans every drop. He takes the rest himself. 

“Fuck private. You taste so damn good. Want a taste?”

Alex’s response is to just open his mouth and accept Michael’s fingers into his mouth. He sucks them in completely and holds Michael’s wrist steady. Michael slows the pace of his hips until he’s just barely rocking up into Alex. Alex is borderline oversensitive but there’s still such a part of him that just wants Michael to keep fucking him even though it’s getting  _ this  _ close to painful. Michael leans forward to Alex’s neck, using the hand not currently occupied in Alex’s mouth, to grab Alex around the throat and gently pull him back into Michael’s chest. 

“It’s your show babe. Eddie and Buck are fucking him but you get to decide what Kyle gets.”

At this point, Alex’s eyes drift back over to the pool table and he can see that Buck and Eddie have taken initiative: Kyle’s  **on** the table on his hands and knees, Eddie slowly fucking two fingers into Kyle’s hole, bent over fucking his tongue in and out in a brief sort of tease, Buck’s kneeling up on the other side of the table at Kyle’s head, his leaking dick in hand and running the tip over Kyle’s lips. Much like Eddie, Buck’s dipping his dick in and out of Kyle’s mouth; every time he pulls away Kyle’s eyes close and he follows Buck as Buck pulls away. Only to have his mouth be filled by Buck’s fingers fucking in, giving Kyle something to suck on. 

Alex turns his head into Michael’s ear and he whispers exactly what he wants to see, 

“Put your mouth to better use Valenti, and suck Buck’s dick. You look good,” Buck moves closer with a hand twisted in the back of Kyle’s hair, guiding him down to Buck’s dick. “You look  _ so _ fucking good but gagging around a cock is a better look for you.”

With that, the hold that Buck has on Kyle loosens enough, so he can drop his head and suck Buck down right to the root. There’s gags that are audible and drool dropping down and pooling out of Kyle’s mouth and Kyle is doing a decent enough job but for Alex’s sake, Michael knows this isn’t exactly what Alex wants, per se. 

He lifts Alex off his cock and puts him in the space on the chair where he just was and he walks over to the three men on the table. He can tell by the moaning and the way Kyle is struggling to keep his eyes open, that Kyle’s in heaven. But this isn’t really all about Kyle tonight. Far as Michael is concerned, this is just the start of Kyle making up muliple years of torture and bullying for not just Alex, but a little bit of making up towards Michael too. 

Michael side steps around Eddie with a hand groping Eddie’s ass and he walks around to the side of the table that’s closest to Kyle’s ear. 

“You know Valenti,” Kyle doesn’t know where Guerin came from, but all of a sudden he’s at Kyle’s ear. “You gag pretty well, but I think that Evan wants more than just an open mouth and spit drooling out to fuck into.” Michael’s hands take over for Buck’s and he grips Kyle’s hair and starts to guide him up and down Buck’s dick. From the tip of his dick (making Kyle swirl his tongue around the head) to the base of Buck’s dick (making Kyle hold himself down, nosing into Buck’s pubes until breathing becomes and issue).”Yeah. Fucking Christ Kyle. You look so damn good.” 

He pulls Kyle off of Buck completely, only to use the hold in his hair to turn Kyle’s face towards him and he kisses Michael. Actually calling it a kiss is mild; it’s more like Michael’s fucking his tongue into him. Eddie has pulled back from Kyle’s ass and he’s leaning over his back to fuck his cock up and down Kyle’s crack. When the head catches on his hole, Eddie hold his ass cheeks open to tease Kyle with just the head. Kyle moans into Michael’s mouth, he subconsciously reaches back to hold one side of his ass open. He pulls back slightly from Michael’s mouth. 

“More… please… just, fuck me please.” 

“Fuck… you look good and you beg so damn pretty. No wonder why Alex wants to fuck you.” 

Michael holds Kyle’s face in both his hands. 

“You’re gorgeous darlin’. But suck. His. Dick. Nice and deep.”

Once Kyle is focusing back on Buck and doing whatever the hell Michael is telling him to, Eddie glances over at Alex. 

Alex has one leg spread over each arm rest and he’s stroking his dick, and biting his lip at the same time. Eddie looks down just a little bit more and he sees that Alex has two fingers back inside of his own hole, fucking them in and out, matching the pace of Michael using Kyle’s mouth to suck Buck’s dick. 

Eddie winks at Alex and he pulls away to walk over Alex; he pulls him up and pulls Alex into a soft kiss with tongues and words whispered against Alex’s lips,

“Go…”

“What?”

“Go… I wanna fuck him, don’t get me wrong. But you should fuck him first…”

“But Michael…”

“Michael wants what you want Lex.” 

Alex smiles and he grabs Eddie by the hand and they walk over to the table where Eddie goes up to stand beside Buck and Alex goes to where Kyle’s ass is bent over and his hole is open and waiting on display. 

Michael hasn’t noticed the number of people around the table changing, but as he runs a hand down Kyle’s sweaty back, intent to finger him, he runs into an obstacle. Michael pulls away slightly and he sees that Alex has already beat him to it. Michael leans towards Alex, still cosmically connected in the middle of a freaking gangbang, and kisses him. 

“Gonna fuck him, darlin? Want your fingers, your dick inside of Kyle? Pounding away at that tight little fucking hole of his. He wants it babe.”

Alex has worked up to three fingers inside of Kyle already and Eddie is now taking a turn with Kyle’s mouth, Michael still guiding Kyle up and down on Eddie’s dick. 

Kyle should feel at least a little bit embarrassed by the way that he’s reacting to having these four hot-as-hell focused on him. Sure. His pleasure isn’t the first priority but he’s getting attention sucking dick and fucking back onto first Eddie’s and now Alex’s fingers. The only way this could get better is if Alex finally,  _ finally _ , fucks him. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s been wanting Alex inside on him for  **years.** And now he’s going to get it. Then he feels more calloused set of fingers running around his already stretched out hole, before they’re placed inside of Kyle beside Alex’s. 

He realizes that  _ both _ of their fingers are inside of him, working in tandem to open him even further. Another calloused hand wraps itself around his leaking dick and he moans. He can hear Michael talking to Alex and he can her the sounds of Eddie and Buck kissing but Kyle’s focused on alternating between the dicks taking turns in his mouth and fluttering his hole around Alex and Michael’s fingers. 

“What do you want babe? How do you want Valenti? Still on his hands and knees or on his back? I wanna see him holding his legs up begging for you to fuck him, his head hanging over the edge, getting his throat fucked and me holding his ass open for you to just fuck the hell out of him.” Michael goes around to stand behind Alex. He grabs the lube resting on the edge of the table and slicks up his fingers. He dips them into Alex, making sure that he’s still open and he slides behind him. “I’ll hold him open, Eddie’ll fuck his mouth and open Buck up so Buck can fuck himself on Kyle’s dick, and I’ll fuck  **you** , babe.  Fuck you so good. But you gotta want it.”

Alex thrusts himself back into Michael’s dick and he says, 

“I want it… fuck… I wanna see it. I wanna fuck Kyle and I want you to fuck me. Please? Fuck me cowboy?’

“One condition…”

“Yeah?”

Michael leans in once more to whisper the next part so only Alex can hear.

“You and he can play, but I get my turn to play as well.”

Michael raises his voice so the other three can hear him, 

“Stop.” 

When they do, he continues.

“Kyle, off. You’ve sucked that dick so good and I know you want somebody to come inside your mouth. Not yet.  Roll over on your back, get your legs up in the air and hold yourself open. Show Alex what he wants. You want him to fuck you? Gotta show him how back you want it.”

While Kyle does as he’s told, Michael looks up at Buck and Eddie. He knows for a fact that Valenti’s going to hold his ass open for Alex to slide his dick right into there. 

“Why don’t cha open up your boy there Diaz and get him ready to ride Valenti’s dick.” 

Michael goes over to kiss Eddie and finger fuck Buck with Eddie so all three miss the exchange Alex has with Kyle. 

Kyle is fucking sin incarnate laying there on the table, holding his legs behind his knees up to his chest, showing his red and leaking dick, hard as fucking nails and showing his fluttering hole. Kyle has laid himself out there as if he was on an alter, offering himself up completely to Alex’s mercy. But Alex still needs to check in with Kyle, for his own sake: call him stereotypical, but yeah. Emo gay teenager in love with his star jock best friend; time has moved on but Alex’s knows a part of himself will always be a little bit in love with Kyle. 

Michael knows that Alex loves him cosmically, but Michael also knows that Alex  _ was _ in love with Kyle for a long time. When they came back together, Alex told Michael that a piece of Alex will always love Kyle and he needed Michael to know that. Alex walked away so many times that Alex needed to give Michael an out. Michael didn’t take it. He just smiled and accepted Alex like he always has. 

The words that Kyle are saying break Alex of his trip down memory lane.

“Please Alex… Fuck me. Want you to fuck me… please. I  **need** you to fuck me. Please Alex..”

Kyle’s clearly feeling empty because he’s shoved three fingers inside of himself, almost like he can’t stand his hole empty even for a few short minutes. Alex reaches down to hold Kyle’s wrist still, fingers still inside of him. 

“Kyle… you sure? You can walk away and nothing between us will ever change. I’ll know what you look like naked now, but I won’t  _ ever _ hold it against you. Your call Kyle.”

Kyle lets go of one of his legs and wraps that leg around Alex’s hip, pulling him closer while he reaches for the back of Alex’s neck to pull him down for a sweet kiss. The kiss is really opposite compared to everything that’s happened and that is going to happen.

“Please Alex… you’re the reason I knew I liked dick in the first place. I want you inside me Alex. It’s what I’ve wanted for a long time. Fuck me please.”

Alex looks into Kyle’s eyes and sees nothing but truth and want in Kyle’s eyes, so he does what Kyle’s laid out and begging for. He reaches over for the lube on the ledge of the table, he opens it, dumps more than enough into his hand and then slicks his dick with it. Using his clean hand, he spreads Kyle out on the table, his leg thrown up on Alex’s shoulder; keeping eye contact with Kyle, he holds his dick and guides it into Kyle’s waiting hole. 

The first push in almost makes Alex come instantly. For all that Kyle has been stretched out, he’s still tight as hell. Kyle’s ass is so hot and so fucking tight and Alex’s dreamed of this for longer than he’ll admit out loud. After the head enters Kyle, Alex takes a moment for Kyle to get adjusted. With a nod of Kyle’s head, Alex continues pushing forward until he bottoms out inside of Kyle. He drops down, testing the flexibility of Kyle’s body, resting on his elbows to kiss Kyle. It’s not lost that Alex that their first kiss is coming when Alex is buried deep inside of Kyle, just softly grinding his hips inside of Kyle. 

Kyle gives Alex a nod and he pulls back slightly to whisper against Alex’s lips the following words, as if it’s only them in the room. 

“Please Alex… fuck me.  _ Move _ .”

Alex doesn’t say anything, he just pulls his hips back, just the head of his dick staying inside of Kyle, before he begins the slow push back inside. Still keeping his upper body in contact with Kyle, Alex’s hips do all the work. 

In. 

Out.

Shuffle of pelvis.

A shout. 

“Fuck… There Alex… right fucking there.”

“Yeah Kyle? Fuck you feel so good….so fucking tight.”

“Please Alex.. harder..” 

“Shh.” Alex tongue fucks back into Kyle’s mouth, mimicking what Alex’s cock’s doing to Kyle’s ass. “Gonna come for me?”

Kyle shakes his head.

“Wanna -- wanna be good. Wanna last. Don’t… don’t wanna come yet.”

“Shhhh… s’okay. You can come now and I promise that you’ll come again… S’not just gonna be one time sweetheart.”

Alex shifts his hips so the head of his dick hits Kyle’s prostate for the rest of his thrusts. He doesn’t stop, once Kyle lets Alex know he’s there, Alex keeps pounding into him so hard that he’s sure the table has moved seven feet across the room. 

Keeping pace, Alex moves his hand down to jerk Kyle off, fingering the head of his dick and using the pre-cum there to help ease the way. He pulls back to suck another mark into Kyle’s neck and he growls into Kyle’s ear.

“Come for me sweetheart.”

Kyle does… he comes all over Alex’s hand and his stomach. Alex slows the pace a little bit but still fucks Kyle through his orgasm, living for the feel of Kyle’s hole clenching around him. 

Kyle’s body loses the tension that was held in his body and his head falls back onto the pool table. 

Alex slows to a stop and pulls out of Kyle, still hard and dying for an orgasm, but he wasn’t lying: there’s more than one happening tonight.

Alex looks up and sees that Eddie, Buck, and Michael are standing closer to Kyle’s head, one hand wrapped around their respective dicks and the other hands were wondering each others bodies. Alex makes eye contact with Michael and his hand goes tight around the base of his dick because of the fiery blaze in Michael’s eyes. Alex knows what’s coming. 

Michael walks around to stand behind Alex, his hard lubed up dick rutting into the crease of Alex’s ass and his arm around Michael’s chest.

“Fucking good show you put on darlin’... Kyle looks like he’s spent but you can go some more can’t you?” 

Michael thrusts hard, hands at Alex’s hips to pull him back into the motion.  

“‘Sides, Kyle still needs to come. So do Buck and Eddie.” 

Michael runs a hand down Kyle’s chest to grasp his quickly hardening dick. 

“Kyle, you still good…”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good… now tilt your head back, open your mouth and let Buck and Eddie fuck down into your throat. They’re going to cum whenever and wherever they want. Okay?’

Kyle’s only response is to do as Michael said. He tips his head back and Buck wastes no time in sliding right to the hilt into Kyle’s throat, slowly picking up speed to begin pistoning  his cock down Kyle’s throat. 

Michael’s hands hold Kyle’s ass back open and he nudges Alex forward to slowly fuck Kyle once more. 

“Fuck’em Alex.. I saw you fuck him before but I wanna fuck you while you fuck him. Come on… do it.”

Alex leans his upper body back and he begins a steady pace into Kyle, aiming and hitting Kyle’s prostate almost immediately. He’s barely in there before he feels Michael give him two fingers quickly to get more lube inside of him before he’s pulling his fingers out again to start feeding his dick into Alex’s ass. 

He hears the moans escaping from Buck’s mouth and Michael can see Eddie’s arm moving behind Buck’s back. No doubt fucking him open with his fingers, one, two, then three; more about opening Buck up for the next event, than about Buck’s own pleasure. 

Between Buck and Eddie taking turns fucking their cocks down Kyle’s throat and Michael fucking Alex’s ass right away, Alex is going to make sure that Kyle’s ridden hard and put away wet. He looks up and makes eye contact with Eddie. He pulls Eddie closer to kiss him, more tongues and teeth than lips meeting lips, and Alex keeps pulling Eddie closer until he’s on top of Kyle. 

Well.

No one’s complaining about the abrupt person and position change; especially when Michael bends forward to bite at the back of Alex’s neck and he hears exactly what Alex is whispering against Eddie’s lips. 

“Your boy ready Diaz?” There’s a competitive tone in Alex’s voice, steady even though Michael’s railing his ass hard. “Kyle looks like he is...Look. His dick is just  _ weeping _ for Buck’s ass. Your boy open enough to just slide down Kyle’s leaking hard dick and fuck himself back onto it? Just  **use** Kyle.”

Eddie bites Alex’s lip.

“I don’t know Manes… think Kyle deserves something tight ‘round his ass?  _ You _ know how tight Evan is… could Valenti handle it?”

Michael fucks harder into Alex, still amazed at Alex’s stamina (mind you, they’d both already come once before) and Kyle whimpers. He should be upset that he’s being talked about like he’s not there. But in all honesty,  Kyle’s so turned on and well on his way to being fully hard once again; he loves the idea that he’s only there to get fucked and to be utterly  **used** by these four gorgeous men.

Eddie pulls back from Alex just enough so the other three can clearly hear his next words.

“Buck… take the plug out of your ass and ride Kyle.”

Alex cuts in. 

“Use him Evan. However hard as you want, and as long as you want. But don’t let him come.” Alex smirks. “He only comes again after we all do.”

Michael halts in his fucking and his dick slides out of Alex’s ass as he helps Buck onto the table and steadies Buck as he reaches back to hold Kyle’s hard dick steady as he sinks down. Buck doesn’t hesitate and just slides all the way down until he’s seated fully; his back to Alex and his head tilted up to kiss Eddie. Buck holds for a moment before he starts lifting up and down on Kyle’s dick; whatever is coming out of Kyle’s mouth is muffled by Eddie’s dick fucking his mouth again. Once the movements of the three on the table, Eddie, Buck and Kyle, get going again, Michael wastes no time in putting himself inside of Alex once again. 

Once he’s seated and grinding slowly into Alex, he goes back to helping Buck ride the shit out of Kyle, using Kyle’s dick to get him off, twisting and rolling his hips up and down on Kyle, one hand jerking himself off and making sure that Kyle’s dick is hitting his prostate. Buck’s doing all this when Eddie’s fucking his mouth with his tongue and Eddie’s dick just resting on Kyle’s mouth, Kyle’s tongue licking over the veins. He’s more focused on not coming until he’s told at this point. 

Michael’s shocked at the feeling of Alex’s hole squeezing down around his dick. 

“Thought you were fucking me Guerin.” 

“I am, Manes.”

Alex stops all movement into Kyle. 

“Then. Fuck. Me.”

Just as Michael's holding Alex by the hips and pushing him further into Alex, Buck comes over Kyle’s chest. He sits there for a moment, calming down, before Eddie pulls him off and they both get up and go to the chair that Alex and Michael fucked on earlier. They just want to watch now.  Eddie sits down first, holding his dick still while Buck slides back down until he’s seated. Eddie’s rolling his hips gently into Buck’s loosened hole, Buck going with the motions now. Eddie can hold out to come (stamina of course) and Buck  _ loves _ getting fucked after he’s come. 

Now it’s just Kyle, Michael and Alex on the pool table, Michael fucking his hips into Alex as Alex’s slipped out of Kyle’s loose hole. Michael nods and Kyle somehow knows that he is to his knees up to his chest and spread himself out for Michael and Alex. 

Michael’s fingers reach around Alex to dip into Kyle’s hole, showing how open and ready Kyle still is for him.

“He’s ready Alex. His hole is just open and wet and  _ used _ and ready for you. Don’t you wanna stick your dick in there? Just clenching and tightening around your cock?” Michael has slowed his thrusts down a little bit as he’s teasing both Alex and Kyle at this point. “Better hurry, Private. ‘Cause if you don’t, I’ll fuck him.” Michael bites Alex’s neck. “And you know I’ll fuck him good.”

Alex does. 

Shifting back and forth between Michael’s dick and Kyle’s hole, he just fucks; until Michael pulls out. 

“Wait..what?”

“Hold on Captain. Pull out.”

Alex does. 

“Flip him over.”

Once they get Kyle situated in a new position, hands and knees with his ass presented to Alex and his head in Michael’s lap at the other end of the table. 

Michael’s at Kyle’s head, his nails running down Kyle’s back to his ass until he holds his ass open for Alex to just fuck right back into. Michael’s so focused on making sure that Alex is getting all he can out of Kyle, he doesn’t notice Buck and Eddie coming back to focus on him. 

Eddie’s fingers are pressing into his hole, opening him up quickly until Buck slowly starts fucking into Michael’s ass. At Michael’s insistence, Buck picks up the pace, causing rug burn on Michael’s knees. Michael has no issue taking it from Buck; Buck is a stud and holy fuck does he know what he’s doing with his dick. 

Eddie’s got his hands on Buck’s hips, pushing and pulling him in and out of Michael’s opening hole. Eddie is no doubt guiding the pace with his own dick in Buck’s ass. He doesn’t really want to just let Buck pound away; Eddie needs to back sure that Buck doesn’t rail Michael’s ass too hard. After all, Michael was the one who took two dicks at once last night. 

Michael can’t focus on holding Kyle’s ass open for Alex anymore and he drops from holding Kyle open to bracing himself because… fucking hell. Buck and Eddie have picked up speed. 

He may have organized this shit but he’s not really running the show now. He’s not really bothered: everyone’s enjoying themselves and having a good time.

He looks up at Alex fucking into Kyle; pinning Kyle down to the table with a hand to Kyle’s back and he meets Alex’s eyes. 

If Michael was any other man, he might be slightly worried that Alex would leave him for his first love now that Alex has gotten a taste. But by the way that Alex’s other hand is reaching for his own, Michael is pretty confident this isn’t going to start an affair between the two.

Alex pulls out once again and Kyle’s flipped back onto his back now and Michael moves forward on top of him so they can kiss and the cosmic connection that he feels with Alex is grounded by Alex’s hand tangled in his curls, pacing the kiss between Michael and Kyle. 

By unspoken agreement, the men doing the fucking pick up the pace until they come: Alex inside of Kyle, Eddie inside of Buck and Buck pulling out to come on Michael’s hole. 

Michael pulls back moaning and says to Kyle, 

“S’okay doc… you can come now.” 

Last thing Kyle remembers is Michael’s hand running down his chest until it wraps around Kyle’s dick. Half a dozen strokes later, Kyle comes. 

And blacks out.

***********

When he comes to, he’s empty and sore in places he didn’t know that he had, Michael on one side and Alex on top of  Eddie languidly fucking down onto Eddie’s dick in the chair. Buck’s on his knees in front of the two with Alex’s dick being fucked into his mouth with Buck’s slow and gently rolling thrusts. 

“Hey, Doc. Glad you’re back with us.”

Michael leans down to press a soft and gentle kiss to Kyle’s lips that Kyle automatically participated in without thinking. 

Michael whispers against Kyle’s lips.

“Told ya his dick was so good that you would pass out. So fucking big too, isn’t he?”e; 

Kyle nods and moans. 

“And he knows how to use it, doesn’t he?”

Again, Kyle nods. 

Michael reaches down to gently fuck two fingers back in Kyle’s sensitive hole and he hooks them just to give Kyle something to clench onto.

“I love him for many reasons but how he fucks just the way that you need is up top.” 

Kyle goes to protest and Michael shuts him up with a biting kiss, different from the calming down ones. 

“Shhh...don’t you want to see Alex get his?” Michael tilts Kyle’s chin up to make eye contact. “Look Doc.” Kyle goes with Michael’s hand turning his head and his eyes go wide. “Look at the way he’s sitting down on Eddie’s dick and fucking up into Buck’s mouth. Fucking riding that cock like he owns it and Eddie’s only good for fucking. Same with Evan’s mouth; it’s just a warm, wet hole for Alex to fuck into.”

Alex and Michael lock eyes when Michael speaks again. 

“Alex can give it… and give it hard but also fucking take it beautifully, doesn’t he?”

Kyle nods.

Alex, getting to the point where he just wants to be wrapped in Michael’s arms, fucks back onto Eddie’s dick and up into Buck’s mouth. He does this for a little bit longer until he reaches to hold Buck still on his cock and he comes down Buck’s throat. 

After they’re all done, Alex gets up on shaky legs and with Michael’s powers he walks over Kyle and Michael. Michael helps to lift him onto the table and gets him settled between Michael and Kyle. 

“How you doing darlin’? Good?”

“Mmmm… so fucking good babe.” Alex turns to Kyle. “What ‘bout you Doc?”

“Uh.. I can’t feel anything below my waist but other than that I feel fucking fantastic.”

“That’s good.”

The three are lost in their own world and Buck and Eddie just watch and observe. There’s something cosmic between Michael and Alex. And Kyle’s...well Kyle’s another breed of his own.

“You know Guerin.”

“What Manes?”

“DeLuca’s not ever gonna let you in here again because of this damn table. It’s so not gonna get cleaned enough to get the multiple stains out.”

Michael closes his eyes. 

“Fuck.”

The three of them get themselves in order to head back to the cabin for the rest of the night and the weekend. 

*********

Michael’s woken up by Alex throwing his phone at him and Kyle’s curled into his other side, Buck and Eddie cuddled together on the edge of the bed. 

“What the hell Alex?”

“Answer the damn phone Michael.”

Michael sees it’s Maria and when he hits the ‘answer’ button, he doesn’t get to say hello before Maria’s tearing him a new one. 

“Fucking Christ Guerin… you better know how to re-upholster felt or you owe me  _ two _ damn tables.”

“DeLuca… I’ll give you five if you leave me the fuck alone for at  **least** four hours ‘cause I’ve got four sexy as fuck men in my bed and none of us are leaving for a while. Buh-bye now.”

Michael hangs up and throws his phone across the room. 

He moans. 

He lifts the sheet and he sees Kyle and Alex taking kitten licks to the head of his morning wood. Alex’s hand holds Michael’s dick steady while Kyle takes it into his mouth and then Kyle and Alex switched positions. Both of them teasing the head down both their throats and teasing with their mouths.. He glances quickly at Buck and Eddie, who are slowly rocking together on the bed watching with all their attention. 

Fuck… it’s good to be Michael Guerin. 


End file.
